


This Goes Both Ways

by KayRachaels9



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Adrien underestimates his worth, Anniversary, Dating, Don't Have to Know Canon, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gabriel has not been caught yet, Love, Marinette wants Adrien to know how loved he is, Miraculous Ladybug Lovesquare, No Smut, No Spoilers, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, hawk moth was not defeated yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:09:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22149970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayRachaels9/pseuds/KayRachaels9
Summary: An anniversary dinner to remember.Marinette wants Adrien to know he is important too.*Just something short and sweet for when you need a little fluff.*
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 62





	This Goes Both Ways

“Adrien, I told you, I don’t care if it’s our five year anniversary, you didn’t need to do something this extravagant,” Marinette said as the Limo came to a stop, directly in front of the most famous—and expensive—restaurant in Paris.

“No, I love our picnics in the park, and dancing in the rain, and feeding animals at the zoo, as well as everything else we’ve done to celebrate so far, but I want to give the best to my lady,” He stepped out of the limo and walked around to open her door. “Besides, it’s not like this is a stretch for me like it would be with someone else, I can afford to bring you here every night for a year and still live beyond my means. Let me do this for you.” He held her hands, helping her from the limo.

Reluctantly, she agreed, cuddling up to his arm as they walked through the large doors of Guy Savoy. The host recognized Adrien immediately, as would make sense, with his face plastered on the nearest advertisement. While they had needed to wait a few minutes for the table to be prepared, it hadn’t taken long by any means.

Walking to their table, Marinette realized she felt overdressed. Of course, the whole restaurant was filled with people wearing the best of the best, covered in designer labels from head to toe, but her sleek black dress and it’s short train just seemed out of place. This was her and Adrien, a perfect anniversary could have easily been achieved with two glasses of cocoa on her balcony. 

She did, however, recognize that she was vying to be a part of this world. High-end designing would lead her to this life, just as it had for Adrien’s family, not to mention, this world had become a piece of him, and with him taking up his own piece of her, it’d make sense that they’d begin to incorporate this lifestyle into their relationship at some point. Besides, Adrien had worked so hard to do something special for her, and she appreciated his effort and romanticism. 

Everything started quite smoothly, with waters for both and a bottle of Marinette’s favorite white wine to share. They had a simple artichoke soup to start, but as they looked over their menus, Marinette noticed something off with Adrien. From just above the menu she noticed his quick movement across the table and lowered her menu slightly to get a better view. As soon as he realized she saw him, he looked back down to his menu as though nothing had happened, although, she realized he’d appeared concerned in what little she’d seen. 

As she went to ask what was wrong, the waiter returned to the table for their order. Adrien looked back towards her for a second, and then he ordered, “Du saumon "figé" sur la glace, consommé brûlant, perles de citrons, s'il vous plaît,” but his pronunciation was a bit off, and unsteady as well. The strangest part was which words he said wrong, such as struggling with “saumon” and “citrons” but having no issue with “consommé brûlant,” Marinette was growing steadily more concerned.  
Adrien handed his menu back to the waiter with a weak smile before facing Marinette, which was about when he looked quickly towards his lap with a face that read guilty. About all the clues she needed to figure out where things went wrong.

Earlier, when she ordered her appetizer, she only asked for the “Soupe d'artichaut à la truffe noire,” Adrien must have assumed she’d done so because she was intimidated by following with “brioche feuilletée aux champignons et truffes, et encore plus…” rather, she’d just been looking to save time. He was likely worried she was going to be unsure of how to pronounce her order when faced with a fancy menu such as they had been offered. While he probably would have been right, he must have forgotten that her parents spent years in culinary school, and while they may own a bakery now, they cook all sorts of incredible dinners every night. She wouldn’t be surprised if she named some of these dishes in her sleep at this point.

Now that she was no longer concerned for Adrien, she was able to hand her menu to the waiter and ask for her own entree, “Saint-Pierre au four, un sac éphémère de coquillages, s'il vous plaît,” perfect pronunciation and all. As she turned back towards Adrien, she saw his face shift from a look of surprise to a gentle smile, it didn’t seem necessary to call him out and although he was a little misguided, he was sweet to try and make her feel comfortable.

“Sorry,” Adrien’s hand moves to the back of his neck as he continues to stare down the tablecloth.

“It was sweet, even if it’d been misguided.”

“I just realized about halfway through the menu that this has got to be totally new for you, I didn’t want you to feel out of place while you’re with me.” He returned his hand to his lap and looked up towards her once again.

“Thanks and I did feel out of place at first, although, not because of the menu. We’ve always done things simply, and not because I was uncomfortable with you spending your money as much as it was just me wanting to be with you. Not amongst the large crowds with all the distractions and the trickling reminder to be on guard, but to just enjoy the quiet moments with the two of us together. I realized though, that this is a part of your life, and it may be where my design career takes me, so we should learn to navigate it together. So I’m happy to be sitting here with you.”

“I also enjoy our time together, drowning out the world, whether that happens from the ground, or the rooftops,” he smirked, “and you’re right, this environment and me, we’re probably a bit of a package deal. But I’m happy to navigate it with you. He reached across the table and took her hand in his.

“Honestly Marinette, you are the best thing about my life, and I’m so lucky to spend time with you in any situation be it this, or cooking in your parents’ bakery, or just the moments we sit together quietly on your balcony. Those are probably my favorite. Simply being together, whatever form that takes, is the best thing life has ever given me, and so much more than I ever dared to ask for. Yet, you’ve gifted me this relationship, and you’ve taught me that I deserve to be loved, you’ve opened up a whole new world to me and I can never repay you for how amazing you are. You deserve this and everything I can ever give you, and I know it’s not much, but I was hoping I could start with myself.”

He took back his hand and reached inside his suit jacket to remove a small wooden box before placing it in her hand. Popping the lid, he asked: “Marinette, I love all of you, every day you surprise me more with your elegance and your beauty and your heart, if you’d be willing, I want to spend the rest of my days with you so I can continue to enjoy being at your side and learning how wonderful you are. Would you allow me the privilege of marrying you?”

“Kitten,” Marinette breathed. She took a deep breath and steeled her featured to make sure he understood how sincere she was. “I want you to understand exactly how much I mean this when I say that I would be every bit as privileged to accept your proposal. You are the sweetest, kindest, most loving person I’ve ever met. You give everyone so much more credit than they deserve, and you are unendingly loyal. You inspire me daily to continue being who I am and you are the only reason I’ve ever been able to continue on in our, um… professional relationship. I love you with all of my heart, and I would be so honored to continue standing at your side.” He slipped the ring on her finger and she grabbed his hand, bringing to her lips and kissing his knuckles as he’d done to her for so many years. 

They were starting their forever, and it was pure bliss.


End file.
